My School Way
My School Way ist die 32te Single von Angel Complex und die letzte von Kanna Niigaki. Die DVD heißt School Song of Thanks. Tracklist Regular Edition #My School Way #Cha Cha Song #Makes me full of smiles - 7th Generation Song #My School Way Instrumenal LE A #My School Way #Cha Cha Song #Tomorrow we´ll both leave this unfamiliar town - Sayuri Hagiwara Solo Song #You´r my sugar - candy - chocolate baby - Naomi Ishikawa Solo Song LE B #My School Way #Cha Cha Song #I believe my love - Ai Suzuki Solo Song #Shake it lucky oki doki clap your hands - Yurina Kawai Solo Song LE C Kanna Niigaki Ver. + DVD #My School Way #Cha Cha Song #In a world with light, we paint shinning dreams - Kanna Niigaki Solo Song DVD #My School Way - Solo PV #In a world with light, we paint shinning dreams - Solo PV #Making of In a world wiht light, we paint shinning dreams #Interview #Kannas Angel Years 2010 - 2012 Single V #My School Way - PV #My School Way - Close up #My School Way - Dance Shot #Goodbye Kanna #Making of PV DVD #My School way - Drama Ver. Part 3 (30 Min.) #Song of Thanks - Drama Ver. Final Part (40 Min.) #Trailer for Half on me & She screams but nobody hears her #Making of Drama Ver. Promotion *20.Juni.2012 - Sayuri Hagiwara Promotion Pic + CM *21.Juni.2012 - Naomi Ishikawa Promotion Pic + CM *22.Juni.2012 - Ai Suzuki Promotion Pic + CM *23.Juni.2012 - Kanna Niigaki Promotion Pic + CM *24.Juni.2012 - Anna Yuki Promotion Pic + CM *25.Juni.2012 - Sayu Tanaka Promotion Pic + CM *26.Juni.2012 - Yurina Kawai Promotion Pic + CM *27.Juni.2012 - Masaki Ishida Promotion Pic + CM *28.Juni.2012 - Risa Nakata Promotion Pic + CM *29.Juni.2012 - Maimi Ueda Promotion Pic + CM *30.Juni.2012 - Nana Kumai Promotion Pic + CM *01.Juli.2012 - Akari Tanaka Promotion Pic + CM *02.Juli.2012 - Kana Natsumi Promotion Pic + CM *03.Juli.2012 - Ai Tanaka Promotion Pic + CM *04.Juli.2012 - Haruka Megushi Promotion Pic + CM *05.Juli.2012 - Group Promotion Pic + CM *06.Juli.2012 - My Scool Way Drama Ver. Trailer *07.Juli.2012 - My School Way Promotion of Main Cast'' (Sayuri Hagiwara, Yurina Kawai, Kanna Niigaki)'' *08.Juli.2012 - My School Way Promotion of other Members (Naomi Ishikawa, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Masaki Ishida, Risa Nakata, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai, Akarai Tanaka, Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi) *09.Juli.2012 - Song of Thanks Drama Ver. Trailer *10.Juli.2012 - Trailer for Half on me & She screams but nobody hears her *11.Juli.2012 - Behind of scenes *12.Juli.2012 - Making of Drama *13.Juli.2012 - Members talk about the Drama *14.Juli.2012 - 2nd, 3rd, 4th Generation Promotion *15.Juli.2012 - 6th Generation, 7th Generation Promotion *16.Juli.2012 - 8th Generation, 8th B Generation Promotion *17.Juli.2012 - Sayuri Hagiwara Special Drama PV Ver. *18.Juli.2012 - 1st Generation Special Surprise PV for Drama Ver. *19.Juli.2012 - Happy Birthday Angel Complex Drama Ver. style Chartposition Insgesamt Verkaufte: 6.231* Trivia *Ist mit 6.231 die schlecht Verkaufste Angel Complex und der TachiDomoto Group *Es ist die Letzte Single feat. 3rd Generation Member Naomi Ishikawa. *Erste Single wo die Members in verschiedene Farben gekleidet war. Sayuri - Grün, Naomi - rot, Ai & Kanna - blau, Anna & Sayu - gelb, 7th Generation - orange, 8th Generation - Honey